underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Highways and Byways
Highways and Byways is the fourth part of the novel, Under the Dome. Synopsis The chapter starts saying that there was a weekly newspaper in Chester's Mill called the Democrat. The title was however said to be mis-information as the owner and manager, Julia Shumway was a republican. It then goes on to tell you how the paper looked; ' The Chester's Mill Democrat' Est. 1890 Serving "The Little Town That Looks Like a Boot!" The motto however was also said to be mis-information too, as Chester's Mill didn't look like a boot it looked like a kids athletic sock, so filthy it was able to stand up on its own. Chester's Mill is touched by the much larger and prosperous Castle Rock to the South West. The Mill was actually surrounded by four towns, all larger in area but smaller in population; Motton which is to the south and south east, Harlow to the east and north east, the unincorporated TR-90 to the north and finally Tarker's Mill to the west. Chester's Mill's population was seasonal, between memorial day and labor day it was close to fifteen thousand, over the rest of the year it is slightly over or under two thousand depending on the amount of births and deaths at Catherine Russell, which was considered to be the best hospital north of Lewiston. The novel then goes on to say if you asked the people who visited in the summer how many roads led in and out of the Mill they would say two; Route 117, which lead to Norway-Soth Paris, and Route 119 which went through down town Castle Rock on its way to Lewiston. Residents of ten years were said to be able to name atleast eight more, all twolane blacktop, from the Black Ridge and the Deep Cut Roads that went into Harlow, to the Pretty Valley Road, which the novel add is as pretty as its name suggests, which wound north into TR-90. Residents of thirty years of more could have named another dozen more, if given the time to mull it over, most likely at Brownie's Store which was said to still have a woodstove. They would've been able to name roads such as God Creek Road and Little Bitch Road (Which was noted on survey maps with nothing but a number) The oldest resident of Chester's Mill on Dome day was Clayton Brassey; he was also the oldest resident of Castle Country and thus the holder of the Boston Post Cane. It is then mentioned that unfortunately he no longer knew what the Boston Post Cane was, or even who he was. Clayton sometimes mistook his great-great granddaughter, Nell for his wife who was forty years dead. The Democrat had stopped doing its yearly 'oldest resident' interview with him three years previous, the last time they had when asked for the secret of longevity, Clayton had replied, "Where's my Christing dinner?" Senility had begun to creep up shortly after his hundredth birthday. Credits *Julia Shumway (Mentioned) *Clayton Brassey (Mentioned) *Nell Brassey (Mentioned) *Robert Roux *Myra Evans *Jack Evans *Paul Gendron *Ernie Calvert *Alden Dinsmore *Rory Dinsmore *Ollie Dinsmore Deaths *Myra Evans Trivia *First mention of Julia Shumway. *First mention of Clayton Brassey. *First mention of Nell Brassey. *First appearance of Jack Evans. *First appearance of Paul Gendron. *First appearance of Ernie Calvert. *First appearance of Alden Dinsmore. *First appearance of Rory Dinsmore. *First appearance of Ollie Dinsmore. *First appearance of Myra Evans. Category:Novel Parts